JoJo: Scared Little Boy
by Shebzee
Summary: After Leo is sent to jail, a new kid, Kyro, comes and joins the band of jerks. But this kid knows some things about JoJo other people didn’t. He can do things to JoJo that will haunt JoJo for days. Where did this kid come from? What does he want?
1. Chapter 1

_I just hope the new kid is nothing like Leo. _was the first thing JoJo thought on Monday. His life… and almost death… was very complicated during the last few weeks. And when his school alerted everyone saying a new kid was coming, well, JoJo was hoping to death it wasn't another Leo.

And after his breakfast, another insanely long and dull breakfast, JoJo made sure he looked perfect for Sybel (and the new kid), and after that, JoJo was finally ready to get to school. And when he got there, well, our story begins.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey JoJo!" Sybel called to him. JoJo turned to see bright, happy Sybel running toward him. He stopped and waited for her. She caught up with him, and they began to walk. "So, have you met the new kid yet?" JoJo asked Sybel. "Nah, not yet. I haven't-" she stopped dead. JoJo rolled his eyes. "What now? I've had enough drama-" Sybel covered his mouth with her hand. JoJo looked in the direction Sybel was looking. The new kid. Was with. The group. Of jerks. "Nooooooooo!!" JoJo yelled silently. "Yeeessssss." Sybel said sadly. "He's bound to know about you with those guys- and look, here they come now!" Sybel shot out her hand and whacked JoJo's head to where he looked the other way. He obeyed. They just kept on walking-

And the jerks were there. "Where ya going, punk?" asked… who could it be? Forgetting Sybel's smart move, JoJo looked up at them. _Of course, the new kid, I'm so stupid. _The kid picked him up by the scruff, like Leo used to, and carried him away. Sybel whacked her head with her hand, as if to say, "Where did I go wrong?"

JoJo glared at the new kid's feet. He wouldn't dare look up at him. "Ergmfff." JoJo mumbled under his breath. "What?" The kid asked. "Who are you?" JoJo asked, bravely. "Kyro. Got a problem with it, JoJo?" he said with a threatening tone. One of the jerks stared at Kyro oddly. "Dude, we never told you his name!" he said. Kyro looked at him, then back at JoJo. "I know things." he said simply. But JoJo was surprised, too. _He's new. The jerks didn't tell him my name. And he knows. _"Guy, man, what else do ya know?" the same jerk asked. Kyro thought for a minute. "Hey, JoJo. Look me in the eye, if you know what's best for you." JoJo shot his head up. He didn't like it. But Kyro stared at his eyes. "JoJo… when you were ten, you were mad at your parents so you attempted to run away. You didn't make it far before a cop found you and took you to the station. One of your sisters answered the call and got you. She never told anyone, you never told anyone. It is a deep dark secret never told except between you and that sister. Am I correct?" JoJo stared at him. _How does he know?_ "JoJo?" JoJo looked at the ground. "Yeah." he whispered, just enough to where the gang could hear.

The bell rang everyone ran to class, except for Kyro and JoJo. JoJo tried to scram, but was grabbed by Kyro. He was shoved against a wall. "No secret of yours is kept from me, JoJo. I know things. And I will make you miserable. I not only know things, but can DO things. Lunch. Here. If you aren't here, I'll hunt you down. I will be angry. And trust me, you don't wanna see me angry. Or I might do this." he shot his hand onto JoJo's arm. He felt a burning sensation. "OWWWWWWWW!!" before it started to spread, Kyro took his hand off, and it all went away. "You don't want that to spread to your whole body. And who knows, maybe I will be in the mood for something- different. I can do more than one thing. Bottom line, meet me here or get hurt. Badly."

Kyro grinned an icy grin. His eyes seemed to change to an ice blue. Then flashed to brown again. The icy stare was practically burned into JoJo's brain. He could see it every time he closed his eyes.

_How did he do that?_

Then JoJo rushed to class.

TO BE CONTINUED…

OK, just so u know, readers- NOT MAGIC. That is all I'm telling you for now. More later!


	2. Chapter 2

JoJo was dizzy. _What is going on? How does he know? Where is he from? What does he want? Why am I always in trouble at lunch? _

()()()()()()()

He didn't enjoy the wait for lunch. He didn't enjoy lunch. When break rolled around, JoJo didn't want to go. Would anybody? "Hey, JoJo!" Sybel called to him. At first, jumped. Then, realizing it was Sybel, stopped. "Yeah?" he replied. "What's up with you?" "Nothing." She didn't believe it for a second. "Hm. Ok. Wanna come with me to the library?" "Nah, I have to- do something." Sybel stared at him. "JoJo, there has to be some reason-" "I'm FINE, ok? Just leave me alone!" she looked like she was going to say something, but then she stopped and nodded. "I sure hope JoJo's OK. Because this- this isn't JoJo." and she pushed past him. JoJo tried hard not to take it personally._ Get to the place where you met up with him. You don't need another problem._

JoJo ran to the spot. Kyro wasn't there. JoJo breathed a sigh of relief. _Maybe he forgot…_ JoJo thought. And then a dark, almost deadly looking shadow came over him. _Or he was waiting for the perfect time to come out and scare me to death._ JoJo turned to see Kyro's piercing eyes. "Smart've you to come," Kyro said with a smirk. "Let's get to the point." he paused, a silence that was not a dramatic silence, nor an awkward silence, but more of a teasing silence. "Look me in the eyes."

"But your eyes-"

"LOOK INTO MY EYES!"

JoJo shot his head up, defeated. "Don't let it be painful." he squeaked. Kyro laughed. "Don't let it be painful… Oh, JoJo… Open your eyes now." Kyro snapped. JoJo opened them quickly. He found himself staring into those ice blue eyes again, only for a moment before they turned brown again. "Why do your eyes-" JoJo was stopped short when Kyro grabbed him and yanked him harshly behind the wall even more. "Do not say anything, ANYTHING, about my eyes in public. Don't you dare. Or I will do something like I did this morning, possibly worse." Kyro said frightfully. His eyes were getting bluer and bluer every moment, and JoJo couldn't move his eyes away, it scared him to move his eyes. "I'm sorry." JoJo said in a small voice. Kyro's eyes turned brown once again. "I forgive you. You didn't know." and he grinned an evil grin. "Give me your arm." JoJo moved his arms away. He would hurt them. Kyro shot his hand out and grabbed an arm.

And JoJo felt it. Fire and ice mixed together. Seeming to surround him. Swirling through him, burning JoJo's skin, and possibly his mind. Swirling deeper and deeper- JoJo yelped. Kyro covered his mouth. Twisting through his wrist all the way around JoJo's body, the sensation got worse and worse. It was hard to breathe now. The feeling was drowning him in a way. "Help" was the small croak that escaped his mouth before he collapsed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Hello? JoJo? This is the voice in your head that talks to you when your asleep. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, BOY? You're not supposed to be asleep! "I don't know. All I remember was fire and ice and Kyro's eyes. And running out of air-" Ohhhhhh. He did that thing to you again? "It spread. It spread really bad. I couldn't even breathe…" Oh, JoJo. You fall so quickly into traps. You are slowly killing yourself! "Do you know what he was doing?" JoJo, think about it yourself. I can't help you anymore… "Where are you going? I need you here! Don't leave me alone! Please!" JoJo, this was no dream. Wait until your REAL dream starts. "No! wake me up! I don't want to-" But the dream is beginning! _

_()()()()()()()_

"_Hello? Anyone?" silence… "Hello?" I hear music… Where's it coming from? "Hello?"_

_Burning in your soul_

_Burning in your mind_

_Lost inside your dreams_

_Running out of time…_

"_Hello?"_

_Burning in your soul_

_Burning in your mind-_

"_Anyone?"_

_Listen to me now_

_As you fade away_

_Never do come back_

_Go forever and a day…_

"_Please!"_

_Burning in your soul-_

"_STOP! HELP!"_

_Burning in your mind-_

"_SAVE ME!"_

_Lost inside your dreams-_

"_WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? WHAT? PLEASE!!"Running out of time._

"_TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!""JoJo? Is that you?"_

"_Sybel?"_

_Burning in your soul-_

"_JoJo?"_

"_Sybel! I'm-"_

_Burning in your mind-_

"_JoJo?"_

"_SYBEL! I'M HERE!" _

"_JoJo!"_

_Sybel appears… JoJo, she's here for you!_

_Lost inside your dreams-_

"_JoJo!"_

"_Sybel!"_

_Running out of time._

"_Take my hand, JoJo!"_

_Burning in your soul-_

_Reaches for her hand…_

"_BURNING IN YOUR MIND!"_

"_JoJo! No! Don't listen to them! Take my hand!"_

"_LOST INSIDE YOUR DREAMS!"_

"_JoJo! NO! JOJO!"_

_Yes… give into the song…_

"_RUNNING OUT OF-"_

"_JOJO! NOOOO!"_

"_-TIME!"_

_Sybel vanishes…_

"_Where-"_

_She is gone. You gave into the song._

"_NO! SYBEL COME BACK!"_

"_No, JoJo… I can't come back…"_

_Here come Kyro! Heh heh heh…_

"_NO! I DON'T WANT TO! WAKE ME UP! KYRO! NO! DON'T BURN ME! HELLLLP!!"_

_He's heeerrrreee!_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"()()()()()()()()()()()()_

JoJo sat bolt upright. He was in a dark room. He felt like he was in a bed- but he might've been on the floor. He was vaguely dizzy. The burn. He felt his arm. It hurt when he got to the spot Kyro had grabbed. "Owwww…" a light flashed on.

Kyro.

"Ah. You're awake."

"Where am I?"

"I called in, pretended I was your father, said I took you out of school, and well, I brought you to my lab."

JoJo looked around him. White and silver. Shelves with bottles full of colorful liquid. Shiny silver metal tables around the room. Needles. Pins. Cages. Boxes. Bottles. Very lab-like. JoJo looked down. He was on one of the tables. It had a white pillow, soft white blankets over and under him, and a creepy feeling to it.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You would be… useful."

"How?"

"You will find out soon enough."

Kyro walked over to JoJo in a white lab coat and white gloves. JoJo scooted away from him. "Don't run away from me now." Kyro said. He picked JoJo up. "What are you going to do?" JoJo asked, scared. "Be quiet." JoJo was put in a chair. He had some wires hooked up to him. He felt the power surge through him and the wires when Kyro turned on a computer where the other end of the wires were hooked up.

"This computer holds every record and everything that has happened. I looked all of the students up. You were the most interesting. That's how I know you. Just want to know more… personal things." Kyro said.

"Do you love anyone?" Kyro asked after a moment.

"Other than my family?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Liar."

"What do you mean?"

"Liar. You are a liar."

"No I'm-"

"It says you love a girl at your school."

"Sy- no."

"Sybel, eh?"

"What?"

"Sybel."

"What about her?"

"You know what I mean!"

It was strange. Maybe he did. The two had said that they loved each other, but that strange feeling had faded away between them since then. But still…

"Second thoughts, JoJo?" Kyro said, amused.

"I guess."

"Thought so."

JoJo looked down. There was a red ring around his arm where Kyro had burned him. _Kyro has left his mark on me._

"Tomorrow, Jojo. Get home."

JoJo couldn't have been faster getting out of there and heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

JoJo was home. And his parents… somehow knew. Before he could get in his room, his parents were blocking the door. "Uh. Could you guys move? My room is… behind you." JoJo said. They didn't pay attention. But his mother spoke in a stern tone.

"JoJo. We got a call confirming your absence. Can you explain that?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't believe me, so why even try?"

"You cut school."

"No."

"JoJo-"

"I talked to you last time. You didn't believe me. But in the end, it was all true, wasn't it? Leo went BEYOND safe, so it must've been true that he pounded me before. And you STILL don't believe me, even after all that! Even after I almost DIED-"

"JoJo! We don't talk about that anymore."

"Because you can't admit that you're wrong!"

"JoJo!" his mother eyes got wide.

"What? What have I done NOW?"

"No, your arm! Let me see your arm!"

JoJo remembered the red mark. Kyro's mark. The mark. He moved it behind his back. There was no way he could let his parents see. It wasn't worth the risk. He could be dead if Kyro and the creeps found out.

"JoJo! Let us see it!"

"No."

His father went behind JoJo's back and took his arm gently in his hands. He pulled it forward cautiously, trying not to hurt JoJo. Sally took the arm in her hand. She stared at it. She put her finger on it. JoJo winced. It hurt. She looked up at JoJo again. "What happened?" she asked, her voice full of concern. JoJo didn't answer. "JoJo! This is serious. This is no normal wound. This is very, very dangerous. Tell us what happened!" his mother said. JoJo stopped. "This is serious? Do you know something I don't?" he asked. His parents looked at each other. His father spoke. "That is a mark where some deadly and dangerous chemicals entered your body. You're lucky you're alive, JoJo. We need to take you to a hospital. But tell us now. What happened?" JoJo was scared. Deadly chemicals. Lucky to be alive. He broke down and told his parents. "This kid who's new to the school was really mean and his eyes could turn ice blue and they were really brown so they could change color and he could put his hand on my arm and this burning feeling that was drowning me made me pass out and he called in and said he was dad to get me out of school took me into a lab and then he let me out and then I came home." His parents stared at one another. Then Sally came over to JoJo's side. She hugged him. "Oh, JoJo. Sweetheart…" JoJo was beginning to tear up. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes, JoJo. We believe you."

Those words made JoJo happy and sad all at once. He felt dizzy.

"Am- am I gonna live?" he asked, beginning to cry.

There was silence for a moment. "Yes, you're gonna live."

Then his father came up to him. JoJo went out of his mother's arms to his fathers. At first the mayor was shocked, but then he hugged JoJo back.

"I'm scared, dad." JoJo said, crying.

The mayor hugged JoJo close. His son had never sounded so alone, scared, and lost. JoJo had always sounded like he didn't care. JoJo had always covered up his emotions. Well, usually. He had never let his true feelings show when it came to things like this. Ned was sure that was not a good thing. But this wasn't a good thing, either. It was worse.

The truth was, Ned was scared too. He couldn't lose his son. After what had almost happened last time. His son couldn't die. The doctors were going to fix it. They HAD to fix it. There was no other option.

"Come on, We better call the hospital." His mother said. His father nodded. His parents left his side. JoJo was alone.

Jojo looked at the mark. He put his hand on it with some force. The burn, the spreading, the pain, the drowning- it all happened. He tried to breathe but he couldn't. He tried to move his hand. He couldn't. He couldn't stop the burn, and he had caused it himself this time. The room spun. He saw his parents come in. he thought he could hear his mother screaming his name in the distance. He heard footsteps. They took the hand that was on his wound and pulled it away. JoJo was snapped out of his trance. But he felt weak. So weak. His parents told him to stand up. He did, but fell to the ground. He was too weak. He tried to stand up again, but he fell harder.

It

All

Went

**BLACK.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Can you hear her voice, JoJo? "Who's voice?" Sybel's. "No." She is singing. "Singing? She doesn't sing!" Not in people's presence, but her voice is of an angel's. Now be quiet. "… I think I can hear something!"_

"_Time is a river that flows endlessly, And a life is a whisper, a kiss in a dream…"_

"_What is she talking about?" You, JoJo. "Nahhh!" Yes. "Shadows dance behind the firelight And all the spirits of the night remind us: We are not alone…" "But what-" It's about life, love, and how it goes on even when you are away. She knows about your… accident._

"_Tomorrow: a sun soon rising And yesterday is there beside us And it's never far away…" "Wow." You have yet to learn how much you mean to her._

"_If you listen to the wind you can hear me again Even when I'm gone you can still hear the songHigh up in the trees as it moves through the leaves Listen to the wind, there's no end to my…"_

"_She can really sing!" Be quiet, Jojo._

"_Love is forever a circle unbroken The seasons keep changing; it always remains Spring will melt the snows of winter And the summer gives us days of light So long till autumn makes them fade Remember the sound of laughter We ran together through the meadows Still we thought our hearts could break If you listen to the wind, you can hear me again Even when I'm gone you can still hear the song High up in the trees as it moves through the leaves Listen to the wind and I'll send you my love Listen to the wind where the sky meets the land I'm not really gone I've been here all along High up in the trees in the sound of the leaves Listen to the wind there's no end to my... Time is a river that flows to the sea And a life is a whisper, a kiss in a dream."_

"_Does she really like me that much?" You are underestimating who you are, JoJo. "What does that mean?" That means you don't believe she can love you even when there is so much proof that you are loveable. "she loves me?" hasn't she said so? "Well, yeah but that was after a crisis-" JoJo, you have much to learn about YORSELF. You have a long road ahead of you, little soldier. Now wake up, because the doctors need to help you._

()()()()()()()()()()()

JoJo woke up. He was in a hospital room. He looked at his arm. It was wrapped in some bandages. _And all I ever wanted was to be a normal kid._ _Fat chance._ He looked around. A doctor was flying around the room trying to get stuff. Probably some cure stuff. He glanced at JoJo's bed. Seeing he was awake, he rushed to JoJo. "How do you feel?" he said in a deep, urgent voice. "Like my head's been hit by a train and like my arm has had every bad thing possible done to it. The usual. Why do you ask?" JoJo said. The doctor gave him a stern look. "The usual? Why do I ask? This is not a joke, kid. This could be a life and death matter. I know it may seem like a joke, but it isn't. We've had- No, I'm not authorized to tell you that." The doctor said. "Not authorized to tell me what? I won't say anything. Does it have something to do with what I have? Because if it does, I'm authorized to know. It involves me in a way." JoJo replied. The doctor looked shocked for a moment. "You are good, kid." then he paused and looked at JoJo suspiciously. "How can I trust you?" he asked. "How do you know if I'm gonna die?" JoJo shot back. "Alright. Listen up. It all happened about 5 years ago…" _this'll be good._

"We got a patient like you once. Same problem, same mark, same side effects, even the same arm. The patient had been spying on some kid freak- if you were five years younger, the kid freak would probably be the same age as you- who had been messing around with some dangerous chemicals. Now, a 9 year old kid doing that is… odd. And bad. Very bad. Anyway, when this kid saw our patient spying, he dunked his right hand in some chemicals he'd been messing with, caught the patient before she could run away, and took his hand with force and got the kid on the arm like you. Now that freak- he messed up. The chemicals won't wear off. Ever. So he always wore a glove unless… well, ya get it…"

That's when JoJo remembered. Kyro always wore a glove on his right hand. Except when he… well, did that thing.

"…We were able to save the patient, but it took a lot of time for her to recover. She was lucky. We aren't sure. For all we know, you will live with that mark and those side effects forever, or you might die, you also might be OK… she was. The end of the story. Done. Zip."

"What happened to the bad kid?"

"He was sent away for a while."

"And what were the patient's and the creep's names in that order?"

"I can't tell-"

"Please?"

The doctor looked around. Then leaned in close.

"Sybel and Kyro."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Wow that was an unexpected turn, wasn't it? Until next time! BTW, the song in JoJo's dream about Sybel is "Listen To The Wind" by James Horner/Hayley Westenra from the movie "The New World"!!**

**Bye guyz!**


	4. Chapter 4

After he got out of the hospital, JoJo ran home, changed into a black long sleeved shirt (he couldn't afford to let people see Kyro's Mark), and ran to Sybel's house. He needed to speak to her. Why hadn't she told him? Weren't they best friends? Didn't they tell each other almost everything? Was there a reason she hid it from him? All these questions were spinning in his head as he reached Sybel's house and pounded on the door. Sybel answered the door. She must've seen the look on his face, because she looked worried and asked, "JoJo? Are you OK?" He looked her in the eye angrily. "Why didn't you tell me?!" he asked. "A- about what?" she asked, looking scared and hurt. JoJo rolled up his sleeve and pointed to Kyro's mark. "Look familiar?"

"JoJo! Where did you-"

"Why didn't you tell me this happened to you?"

"It didn't-"

"Don't lie to me, Sybel!"

"I'm not-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!!"

Her eyes seemed to go dead. She looked like she was going to cry. She wiped her eyes and said, "OK. OK. Alright. Come in, my parents aren't here." she said, moving out of the way. "Shouldn't I stay out until they-" she pulled him inside. They sat on the couch. "How did you find out? No one is supposed to know about that!" she practically yelled in JoJo's ear. "I… I tricked a doctor into telling me." JoJo said, now the one to be scared. "It's a HUGE secret!!" she yelled. "Yeah. Why is it a secret?" JoJo said, trying to stay calm instead of jump on her and yell, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"It never happened before. People wanted to forget it. So, according to government, it never even happened." she said, looking away. "Is the mark still there?" JoJo asked. "No. Not anymore. It's healed since 5 years ago. But I still need to take medicine everyday so it'll never come back." she said, still avoiding JoJo's gaze. "Is that why you flipped out when you saw him? You usually never freak out about the jerks." JoJo said. "Yeah. I was afraid he'd recognize me." she replied. "Wait, let me see the mark." she said after a minute. JoJo rolled up his sleeve, exposing the crimson ring around his arm. Sybel's eyes went wide open. "I never thought I'd have to see this again." she said with sadness. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, JoJo." she said. She began to silently cry. "Wait… don't cry…" JoJo said, not knowing how to deal with this. "It wasn't supposed to happen again. No one was supposed to get hurt. No-"

"It's OK. It doesn't hurt unless you touch it-"

"It is not OK, JoJo. This is very, very bad."

"It's my fault, Sybel-"

"Don't say that, JoJo! This is dangerous!"

"Sybel-"

She covered his mouth with her hand. "JoJo. Listen to me. This is no game. You could die. It almost happened to me. It could happen to you. I got lucky. You may not be as lucky as I was. No, JoJo. It is not OK. This is life and death. I almost lost you once already, JoJo. And I'm not about to let it happen again. There is no way." she said, leaning in closer to him with every sentence. She was right there. Their eyes were locked. "It is not OK." she said again, quietly. JoJo tried to look away from her. But he couldn't. They just kept on staring at each other.

The spell was broken when the front doors opened. Sybel's dad came in. He looked at the two of them, how close they were, the way they looked. "Sybel. What is _he_ doing here?" he asked. "Dad. Hi… oh, and JoJo's just a friend." she said. "Mmm-hmmm. I don't think I'm comfortable with this 'friend' of yours." he said, glaring at JoJo. "Dad, what are you thinking? That I KISSED him or something?" Sybel asked. "It sure looks like it!" Sybel's father said, looking at the two of them. "Dad-" Sybel began. "No Sybel. I want him OUT." he said. "But dad! Nothing happened, OK?" she said. Sybel's father looked at JoJo. "Get out. You stay away from my daughter. Get out, NOW." he said. JoJo stood. "Bye Sybel." he said, and headed toward the door. Sybel jumped up and followed him. "Sybel-" her father began in a warning tone. "I'll be back soon." she grumbled, and walked out the door, following JoJo.

She caught up with JoJo. "Sorry about my dad." she said. "Its fine. Whatever." JoJo said, looking down. That scene se saw was something he was scared of. What if they did almost kiss? Maybe it was good her dad came in and kicked him out. He stopped walking and looked at her. He noticed the silence was strange. "What?" he asked.

She looked up at him… and gave him a soft kiss. JoJo jolted back. "Sybel…" she looked down. "Sorry. That was terrible of me." she said. JoJo thought for a minute.

"Is it terrible if I liked it?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Heee! I am in a weird mood. Don't kill me for writing that. **

**Until next time!!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

PREVIOUSLY…

…_and she kissed him softly… "I'm sorry. That was terrible of me"… "Is it terrible if I liked it?"_

Sybel took a deep breath. "Really?" she asked. JoJo looked down. "Yes." he said, shyly. He'd never felt that way before. It felt weird. But he liked it. He couldn't look at her now. It felt weird. "JoJo? Can you look at me?" she asked. _Ummmmmm… What do I do now??_ He looked up at her. "Yeah?" he asked. "You really… mean it?" she asked. "Yeah." he said again. She gave him another quick kiss. "I have to go. My dad- well, ya know."

"Will he be mad?"

"Not if I explain it to him."

"The… kiss…. too?"

"If I explain it to him."

"I wish MY dad was like that."

"Hm."

They waved at each other and they walked away. JoJo was too confused. _She kissed me. She really kissed me. _He touched the spot where she had kissed him and continued walking. _How did my life get so complicated? _He was lost in his thoughts. And all too quickly, he was home. How was he going to face his parents? He knew he had to tell them. But… What would they do??

He walked inside. Dad. He'd be the easiest. "Um. Dad?" he asked. His dad looked up at him. "Yep, JoJo?" "Um……………… can we…………….. Talk?" he said. His dad looked at him oddly. "Errr. Alright." JoJo went and joined his dad on the sofa. "Where's mom?" "Shopping." "Gooooooood. OK……….. Um…….." his father cocked his head. "JoJo?"

"Agirlkissedme."

"Wha-"

"A… girl………. Kissed……… Me."

"Oh."

There was an uncomfortable silence. _A girl kissed my son?? _The words echoed in the Mayor's head. He knew his son was probably expecting him to blow up over it. But he didn't. He just sat there dumbly, trying to make sense of it. _A girl kissed him. A girl kissed my son. A girl… loves him? Just a childhood boyfriend/girlfriend relationship probably. I don't want him to get hurt. Is this OK? And yet I feel… proud. My son is able to get a girl to love him. My son. My boy. _"Dad?" JoJo asked. "Is that… OK?" The Mayor just stared at his son. Then he snapped out of it. The Mayor gave him a hug. "So who's this girl?" JoJo felt relieved. "Uh. Ya know Sybel?" "It was Sybel?"

"Yeah."

"Hm! So is she a good kisser?"

"Daaaaaad!"

"Well?"

"Yes…" JoJo said between gritted teeth. ()()()()()()()

JoJo went to school the next day feeling lost and confused. He liked Sybel. He possibly REALLY liked Sybel. He might get beaten up by Kyro. He might possibly die again. And all those types of things.

Kyro's shadow fell over JoJo. "Where ya goin'?" the taunting voice of Kyro said. "To class. Got a problem with it?" JoJo said. Kyro laughed. "You got guts, kid. Well then, you must be saying you want this." Kyro said, then shot his hand to the mark he left on JoJo.

PAIN.

"Let go of me!" JoJo said. It was swirling again. Bringing back that terrible feeling. His legs went weak. He fell in a heap. "That is what you get for messing with me. Heh, you're not even worth testing. But this is fun." he reached for JoJo's arm again. JoJo used the rest of his power to crawl away from Kyro. Kyro just followed him. Just as he was about to strike, someone stepped in front of JoJo.

"LEAVE. HIM. ALONE." a strong girl's voice said. Sybel.

"Well well well. Looks like we have Sybel here. Haven't seen you for a while."

"Stay away from JoJo!"

"And why should I?"

"Because he deserves to live without this thing you've haunted innocent people with! Why did you? Why have you done this to people? What has made you so evil, so incredibly hurt for you to do this?!"

Kyro seemed to think about this. His past of a abusive father ran through him. "HE CAN'T PAY FOR WHAT HE DID SO OTHERS WILL HAVE TO FOR HIM!!" Kyro yelled. He hit Sybel out of the way. She rammed into a wall from the force. JoJo couldn't take this. He held out his arm. Kyro looked confused.

"Do it. Take the arm. Touch the mark. Kill me if you have to. Just leave everyone else alone!"

Kyro stared at the arm. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, staring at the mark. "I'm sorry… I should've seen…"

He pushed JoJo's arm away. "Stay away from me. I do nothing but hurt."

JoJo closed his eyes. When he finally opened them, Kyro was gone. The wind rustled around. "He's gone…"

--EPOULOGE--

Kyro had gone away from Whoville. He had left it all behind, to find a new life. He finally found himself and returned as an adult. Sybel was alright, just a little bruised. And JoJo healed after a mysterious cure showed up on his doorstep. There was a note saying "I am sorry." It was from Kyro, the guessed. But as they say, life goes on, and you must go on with it.

/THE END/

**Wow. Short and odd story, don't kill me for making it weird. Don't think less of me, the rest of my stories won't be as dumb. **

**NOTICE!**

**I am taking a break from JoJo. I am trying something different. Don't worry he'll be back soon!**


End file.
